Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** *** **** ***** | StoryTitle2 = Howard the Duck's Christmas | Writer2_1 = Steven Grant | Penciler2_1 = Paul Smith | Inker2_1 = Paul Smith | Colourist2_1 = Rob Carosella | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis2 = Howard was in San Francisco on Christmas Eve where he was on the Golden Gate Bridge depressed and contemplating suicide. He was stopped by an Angel called Andy. Andy decided to try and boost Howard confidence and morale; he showed to Howard how the lives of its friends would have unfolded if Howard had never came to Earth-616. He shows Howard Earth-83234. They visited his friends Paul Same, Arthur Winslow and Beverly Switzler. To Howard's and Andy horror all his friends’ lives would be better without him. Believing that he had failed, and his life was worse than Howards without his wing Andy considered suicide himself, but Howard tries to stop him. Howard realizing that after their adventure and decided to go for a drink rather than kill themselves. This act ironically won Andy his wings because after all it was a successful mission.54 | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** | StoryTitle3 = Dr Deth Not to Mention Kip and Muffy | Writer3_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler3_1 = Bob Camp | Inker3_1 = Bob Camp | Colourist3_1 = Rob Carosella | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor3_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Kip * Muffy Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Slay Bells! | Writer4_1 = Mike Carlin | Penciler4_1 = Mike Carlin | Inker4_1 = Mike Carlin | Colourist4_1 = Rob Carosella | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ray Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Santa Bites the Big Apple! (This One'll Sleigh You!) | Writer5_1 = Al Milgrom | Penciler5_1 = Al Milgrom | Inker5_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist5_1 = Rob Carosella | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor5_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed child * unnamed mother * unnamed police officer * unnamed inmates * Kochmayer (elf) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle6 = Bucky Bizarre | Writer6_1 = Steve Skeates | Penciler6_1 = Steve Smallwood | Inker6_1 = Steve Smallwood | Colourist6_1 = Rob Carosella | Letterer6_1 = Rick Parker | Editor6_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor6_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bucky Bizarre Supporting Characters: * unnamed match girl Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed Reality Vehicles: * Bucky's time ship | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas